board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Valerie Hawthorne
CantFaketheFunk 70. Valerie Hawthorne Now we're getting into the victims/dead people that I can sort of sympathize with a bit more. I felt a bit bad for Valerie, mainly because of how Terry reacted to her. She did want to come clean after all the years... but she made the mistake of letting Dahlia know about that. So she got killed. I guess she's kind of cute, too. ---- Cloud and Squall 63rd: Valerie Hawthorne Appearances: 3-4 Favorite Quote: None Valerie bothers me for some reason. She was a police officer who wanted to do the right thing, but was too late to do it. She let an innocent man go to jail for a crime he didn't commit. It was horrible. All for her wicked little step sister. That's what bothers me about her. While it's noble to look out for family, to let an innocent man go to jail is just wrong. And how 3-4 ended, a lot of the blame was hers. How much pain and suffering she could have saved Terry Fawles. Yet she didn't. She considered herself the good guy, but hid the truth for no good reason. ---- DNEA 64. Valerie Hawthorne The chick who screwed over Terry and then had second thoughts five years later when Terry broke out of prison. Anyone who dares defy Dahlia (well, not named Feenie, anyway) shows a great lack of character. ***** got what she deserved. ---- Naye745 74. Valerie Hawthorne 3-4 is fantastic drama but valerie really didn't get any sort of character development, unfortunately ---- Paratroopa1 77. Valerie Hawthorne I can't really think of a whole lot to say about her character in general, but her role in 3-4's storyline is pretty damn interesting. I still don't fully understand her role in the kidnapping, and why she betrayed Terry and Dahlia, but that's part of what makes that case so intriguing. ---- SSBM_Guy 81. Valerie Hawthorne http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/yuki.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/TAT/DeadValerie.png Case(s): 3-4 WHOA. IT'S ANOTHER VICTIM. I'M SHOCKED. Er...anyways, let's get back to the point. Case 3-4 is a pretty boring case, but great characters. Diego, Young Mia, Rookie Edgeworth, Rookie Gumshoe, Judge's Brother...good stuff. Terry is pretty cool, too. Melissa Foste-er...Dahlia is also really awesome. So, yeah. But then we got Valerie. ...Yeah. Not much to talk about here. Well...she's Dahlia's sister...well...half-sister. So she's sorta important. She is also proof of how evil Dahlia is. I mean, murdering your own half-sister? Whoa. Really now. In any case...there's...really not much to talk about here. Hmm...name pun. Right. Valerie means courage, apparently. ...Okay. That was really...bland. Her Japanese name is Yuuki something. That sorta looks like Yuki. That reminds me of Yuki Nagato from Haruhi, who is awesome. But not as awesome as Koizumi or CSP. ...Not much to talk about, yeah. ---- transience 69. Valerie Hawthorne - never really understood her whole story - was she in on the kidnapping, trying to stop them, framing Terry, what? - actually does it really even matter I mean she got owned by Dahlia anyway, just like everyone else ---- WiggumFan267 66. Valerie Hawthorne I'm conflicted with Valerie. She seems like she'd be a really interesting character, one that fits well into any plotline; a kind of accessory to betrayal. Apparently, in her "betrayal" of Terry, she wanted both her AND Dahlia in on the jewel, not just herself, and while it was a pretty villainness thing to do to Terry (makes for a good villain), it shows also she cared for her (nonetheless evil) sister. Too bad that Dahlia didn't feel the same way about her as she did about Dahlia. But yeah, I do really like her character. ---- Leonhart4 62. Valerie Hawthorne The Good: She's involved with 3-4, which is an excellent case full of intrigue, and she's one the reasons why. For a victim, she has a decent amount of characterization and development, I thought, such as finally deciding after 5 years to tell the whole truth about what had happened. The Best: Like I said, the intrigue around her character is what makes Valerie appealing to me. Why did she betray Terry? Was that the plan from the beginning? Was Dahlia jumping into the river part of the plan, too? And these questions never get answered, which only adds to the mystery. The Bad: She betrayed an innocent man and got him the death sentence. She could've just said that her sister fell off the bridge and it was an accident. Why frame him for something that never happened? Sure, she realized the error of her ways later, but that's pretty cold. The Worst: Her biggest mistake was, of course, getting Dahlia involved. And we know what happens when you get on her bad side... Category:Fictional characters